


Playing In The Shadows

by rarticalsista



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarticalsista/pseuds/rarticalsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Helena try to hide their relationship from their friends but find it difficult to keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aisle 183C

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "To Follow One's Heart" Thank you to everyone who enjoyed that story.

 

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since Myka and Helena had shared their feelings for each other. Since then they had been sneaking about trying to spend as much time alone as possible. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together of late as there had been an influx of pings, much to the disappointment of them both.

They had decided not to tell the others about the development in their relationship just yet. They were both enjoying having it just being something that was completely theirs for now. The thrill of possibly getting caught also added an element of excitement to it that they didn’t want to give up yet.

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why I had to flush the Gooery. It wasn’t even my turn.” Helena said as she walked into the warehouse office, hair damp from having just left the shower.

“I know it was not your turn but seeing as Myka was not here to do it and you were next in line, the job fell to you. So quit whining before I find an even worse job for you to do.” Artie turned away from her to hide his smirk.

“I’ll find you...” Before she could finish, Claudia entered the room holding her Farnsworth.

“Steve needs my help with something in the ocean aisle. Something about a crustacean and a squid. All I know for sure is that I am craving seafood now.”

“Did someone say seafood?” Pete said as he entered through the umbilicus, Myka trailing behind him.

“Seriously, you’re still hungry?” Myka groaned as she made her way into the office. She smiled as she saw Helena standing a short distance in front of her. Helena returned the smile instantly and started to walk towards her. Myka didn’t hear Pete’s reply. It was the first time she had seen Helena in over a week. She hadn’t realised just how much she had missed seeing her until that moment.

“Squid. You know what that means Mykes?” Pete put his arm around her and pulled her into a sideways hug, snapping her out of her daze.

“What?” she asked confused.

“Tentacles!” He started laughing and quickly pulled away before Myka could punch him.

“Pete!”

“You walked right into that Myka.” Claudia said laughing.

“What are you on about?”

“Steve and the squid.” She said.

“What squid?”

“The one... were you even listening?”

They all looked to Myka. “No I was not. Pete started talking about food again.”

“Hey!”

“She has a point. You do talk about food  _a lot_.”

“I like food.” He smiled.

“So how about it Myka, care to help us capture a squid?”

“No! I am staying here. You two can have fun with  _it_.”

“And its tentacles” Pete said before quickly dashing towards the door.

“Pete!” Myka glared at him. She then heard a suppressed laugh coming from behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the sweet sound. She hadn’t realised just how much she had missed that voice. She turned around slowly to see Helena leaning in the doorway to the warehouse kitchen. Myka couldn’t contain her smile and was met with an equal one from Helena.

“Tentacles darling?” Helena smirked.

“Don’t!” Myka pointed her finger at her but she was still smiling. She started to laugh as she noticed a small purple stain on her neck. She walked towards Helena.

“You have a little something.” She stroked the mark as she made her way past Helena and into the kitchen. She put a finger through one of Helena’s belt loops, pulled her into the room and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi.”

“That is not a hello kiss.” Helena leaned in and captured Myka’s lips. Myka smiled into the kiss. The kiss quickly intensified as Helena moved until Myka’s back came into contact with a counter. She broke away from the kiss and started to move along Myka’s jawline. “I’ve.” She kissed Myka’s neck. Myka tilted her head back to allow her better access. “Missed.” She kissed just below her ear. “You.” She whispered into her ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and nibbling on it. She felt as a shiver ran through Myka’s body. She returned to Myka’s lips. Myka’s hands began to wonder from their place on Helena’s hips. They pulled her shirt from her pants and grabbed the skin beneath it. Myka moaned at the warmth and sorftness.

“Hey Artie, i’m going to make a coffee, would you like one?” Abigail said as she entered the office.

“No thank you but could you see if there is a can of cream soda in the fridge?”

“Sure.”

Before Abigail entered the kitchen, Helena exited and made her way past her quickly.

“Myka, hi!” Abigail said as she noticed Myka standing at the counter with her back to her. She was busying herself by making a cup of tea.

“Hi.” Myka said as she turned around. Her cheeks were scarlet and her lips looked a little swollen. Abigail thought nothing of it.

“How’d the ping go?”

“Frustrating!” She groaned as she thought about it. “Pete and I had to attend a costume party. I was busy questioning a suspect so I had no choice but to let Pete pick out a costume for me.”

“What did he choose?”

“He decided to go with a shared costume.” She said as she took a sip of her tea.

“Like a horse?”

“I wish! That would have been less humiliating.”

They made their way out of the kitchen and into the office. Helena was seated on the lounge with a book in her hand.

“He dressed as Superman.”

“Oh so you went as Lois Lane?”

“See, that makes more sense.”

“Not Lois Lane. So who were you then?”

“Wonder Woman.” Myka groaned.

“Remind me never to let him choose a costume for me.” Abigail laughed.

“Are there pictures?” Helena asked.

“There better not be.”

“That’s unfortunate. I bet you would have looked dashing. You certainly have the legs for it.” Helena said, causing Myka’s blush to return.

“You know who Wonder Woman is?”

“Yes, Pete thought that it was essential that I be introduced to the world of comic  _books_.  I agreed as long as he included many strong female characters.”

“Wow, H.G. Wells reads comics.” Myka smiled as she sat next to her on the lounge.

“Yes and I hope you kept that costume.” Helena whispered to Myka.

“If you play your cards right, i’m sure you can find out.” Myka winked at she handed the tea to her.

* * *

Myka was in the Civil War aisle doing inventory when her Farnsworth started blaring, causing her to jump.

“What?!” Myka said frustrated as she opened it.

“Now that is not an appropriate way to greet someone. Are you alright?” Helena asked. She watched as all tension left Myka.

“Yes, you startled me is all. What can I do for you?”

“Oh where to start?” She laughed as she saw Myka’s cheeks darken through the black and white screen. “I am in need of your assistance darling.”

“Assistance?”

“Yes.” Helena smiled at her.

“With what?” Myka look at her skeptically.

“You’ll just have to come to aisle 183C and find out.”

“183C?!” Myka’s jaw hung open.

“Yes.”

 “I’ll see you soon.” Myka closed the Farnsworth and made her way to the aisle quickly.

* * *

 

As Myka entered the aisle she was expecting to be greeted by Helena but she was nowhere in sight.

“Helena?” Myka called out to her but there was no response. “Helena where are you?”

She jumped as she felt hands on her waist. “Right here.”  Helena whispered in her ear. Myka melted into the embrace. “I’ve missed you, i’ve missed being able to do this.” Helena kissed her on the neck.

“Me too.” She moaned. “We can’t do this in the warehouse.” Myka turned in her arms and raised her hands to play with the ends of Helena’s hair.

“Do what?” Helena raised an eyebrow at her.

Myka couldn’t resist. She put a hand behind Helena’s head and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 

“That was worse than the Gooery. You owe me big time Jinksy.” Claudia said as she wiped off a layer of slime from her jeans.

“I didn’t cause it to happen. I’m telling you, H.G. was doing inventory here earlier. If anyone did anything it was her.”

“Why would she cause an artefact disturbance?” Pete asked.

“I don’t know, why don’t we ask her?”

“ _You_  ask her, i’m not going to accuse her of anything without hardcore proof.”

“Yeah, she stuck me to a ceiling once, i’m sure she could do it again, or something much worse.”

“Chickens.”

“You do it then.”

“Fine I will.” Steve took out his Farnsworth and set it to Helena’s frequency. It rang a few times.

“I don’t think she is going to answer.” Claudia said.

“I’ll try Artie, maybe she is still with him.” He called Artie who answered on the second ring.

“What?” he grumbled.

“Well hey Artie. Is H.G. with you?”

“No.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“Aisle 183C. Why? What did she do?”

“No, no. Nothing. I just need to ask her something about the squid.

“Did you handle it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He closed the Farnsworth abruptly.

“Why does he always do that?”

“You should ask him after you’re done asking H.G. about the squid.”

“I’ll pass. So 183C, which way?”

“Still such a newbie.” Claudia said laughing as she led the way.

* * *

 

They were getting closer when they heard a loud cry erupt from a dozen or so aisles away.

“What was that?”Steve asked.

“That sounded like a woman screaming.”

“H.G!!!!” Yelled Pete.

They took off running towards the scream. Within a minute they were in the aisle. As they entered the aisle they saw Helena standing near a shelf holding a clipboard. Her clothes looked ruffled and her hair was tussled. Her cheeks were scarlet. Myka was nowhere to be seen.

“H.G are you alright?” Pete asked as he tried to regain his breath.

“Yes. I’m fine. What is wrong with you all?”

“We heard you scream.” Steve said.

“That wasn’t me.”

“You sure, cause it came from this aisle.” Claudia asked.

“Of course it wasn’t me.”

“Steve?”

“She’s telling the truth.”

“Well if it wasn’t you then who was it?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t you, you scream like a woman.”

“I do not.” Claudia and Steve were laughing. “So since it wasn’t you, who was it?”

“Or what?” Claudia asked.

“I believe it was one of the artefacts. You do know the aisle we are in?”

None of them had taken the time to look at the shelfs around them until now.

“Woah! We’re in the sex toy aisle!”

“Pete! Don’t touch it. What  _is_  it?” Claudia asked as she looked at the contraption on a nearby shelf.

“That darling is Cleopatra’s oh how do you say it today?”

“Dildo!” Pete exclaimed.

“Oh My God! PETE! Do not touch anything!”

“Just think of what is in this aisle. I bet John Holmes’ Penis Pump is here somewhere.”

“And  _this_  is why I got given inventory for this aisle.”

“You really want another guy’s penis pump?”

“Do you need one?” Helena asked.

“I’ll have you know that little Pete is..

“Little.” Helena finished for him.

“..more than adequate.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Claudia tapped him on the back as she walked past him.

“I can prove it.” He grabbed his jeans button and started to undo it.

“Woah!” Steve yelled as he covered his eyes.

“No! I do not need to see that. Ever!”

“Agreed.”

“I was only kidding.” He did his button back up.

“So which one of these artefacts made the noise, cause now that I think about, it really sounded like a woman you know..” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Did it really?” Helena smiled. “How far away were you when you heard it?”

“Maybe a hundred yards away.”

“Hmm.” Helena’s smile turned into a smirk. She was basking in her achievement of making Myka lose all control. She had been quiet each time they had made love previously.

“So you don’t know which of these is responsible?” Steve asked as he looked at what he thought were a clamp of some kind.

“If I had to guess i’d say it was one of the Sapphic ones.”

“What makes you say that?” Claudia asked intrigued.

“Simple, women know what women like.”

“That is true but that doesn’t prove that it was a lesbian sex toy.” She smiled at her.

“No but when you hear a woman scream another woman’s name like that, I believe that qualifies as it being a Sapphic device.”

“You heard a name?” Pete dropped the item he was holding and looked at her.

“Yes.”

“What was it?”

“My name.”

“Your name?”

“Yes.”

“Why would it scream your name? Were you playing with the artefacts?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“We’re you?” His eyebrows shot up.

“A lady never tells.” She said laughing and left the three of them standing frozen to the spot behind them. They were all speechless.

“Was she lying about any of that?”Claudia asked Steve.

“No. No she was not.”

* * *

Steve, Pete and Claudia arrived at the warehouse office thirty minutes later. They had spent the walk back trying not to picture what Helena was doing in that aisle.

They entered the office to find Artie typing away at his computer, while Myka sat on the couch as she read over her current mission report to make sure there were no mistakes. Helena was seated closely beside her. She looked up from the report and smiled to the others as Claudia made her way towards the lounge.

“Did you have fun in the aisle after I left?”

“You’re evil.” Claudia said. Hearing this caused Myka to look up confused.

“No, just wicked.”

“I need an artefact to help me forget that.”

“What happened?” Myka tried to hide the panic from her tone. She had made herself scarce from the aisle as soon as she heard Pete yell out Helena’s name. She was beginning to think that they may have seen them in the heat of the moment after all.

“She was playing with sex toys.”

“I beg your pardon. She did  _what?_ ” Artie turned around and stood from his chair.

“Now before you blow a fuse Artie, let me clear things up.”

“Please do.”

“There was an artefact disturbance in the aisle so these three came running to check it out. They have assumed that I was using the items for my own personal pleasure. I did no such thing.” She smiled at them. No one noticed the blush beginning to form on Myka’s face.

“Why would they think that?”

“We heard a woman scream out in pleasure and apparently it screamed HGs name.” Pete shared.

“This happened in 183C?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He said and took his seat again.

“Okay? What? She was playing with sex toys Artie!” Pete accused.

“That aisle has a very and I mean  _very_  high amount of energy within it. It is common for some of the artefacts to act up from time to time.”

“So she didn’t use the toys?”

“Dammit H.G! Don’t mess with my mind like that. I do not need images of you like that in there.” Claudia said relieved.

“Me too!” Pete agreed.

Helena laughed and leaned in to whisper in Myka’s ear.

“Could you imagine the images that would be filling their minds if they knew that it was you that was on the receiving end of the toy darling?” She purred.

“I don’t care what thoughts they are having but my mind is filled with so many utterly delicious images. I am looking forward to the chance to make them a reality. After all, I do believe it to be fair to repay the favour.” She smiled as she watched Helena leap from the lounge.

“Right! I believe it is time to head home.” She grabbed Myka’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “Come along darling.” Myka followed laughing.

“You guys coming or what?” Myka asked before the umbilicus door closed. “I know you will be.”

* * *

 

They had barely made it through the front door of the B&B before their hands were on each other.  Myka pushed Helena against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She reached for Helena’s belt and quickly undid it. Helena’s hands pulled Myka’s shirt free from her jeans, she moved her right hand up to cup Myka’s breast through her bra. Myka moaned into Helena’s mouth at the contact.

“Darling we really need to get up stairs.” Helena said between kisses.

“Yes, you’re right.” She continued to kiss her, struggling to move from the wall.

“Hello, someone there?”

“Shit!” Myka quickly pulled away from Helena and ran up the stairs before Abigail saw her.

“Oh H.G. I thought I heard someone.”

“Yes, just arrived home, the others shouldn’t be far behind us.”

“Us?”

“Yes, Myka is upstairs. She said she was going to shower before dinner.”

“What about you? What are you doing now?” She asked, sensing that Helena was hiding something.

“I too am also in need of a shower. I seem to have missed some of the goo earlier.” She pointed to her neck.

“Is that a hickey?”

“A what?”

“A love bite. You have a mark on your shoulder.” She pointed to the mark.

“One of the joys of being in the sex toy aisle I suppose.” She laughed along with Abigail. “Please excuse me but I would like to have a hot shower before Pete depletes us of the water again.” She smiled and headed up the stairs.   
She stopped on the landing, trying to figure out which room Myka had headed too. They had been spending equal time in each other’s rooms. She chose her own bedroom. She opened the door and made her way to her bathroom.

“Darling, are you in here?” The room was empty. She turned around to see Myka locking the bedroom door.  Helena’s eyes filled with lust as she took in the sight of Myka standing naked before her.

“Your turn Wells.” Myka smiled smugly at her before approaching her to continue where they had left off at the warehouse.

* * *

 

“The warehouse has an aisle filled with sex toys?” Abigail asked once Pete, Steve and Claudia arrived home.

“I’m just as shocked as you.” Steve said.

“And Artie chose HG to do inventory in that aisle instead of any or you because?”

“Well Pete would touch everything and never complete the inventory, Artie and I have a rule that we do not talk about sex, ever! Jinksy was already occupied and Myka... Why didn’t he send her, well the both of them actually?”

“You kidding, Myka and HG alone in that aisle, Myka’s head would explode from blushing so much at anything HG would say. She  _really_  likes to flirt with Myka.”

“Yeah she really does.” Steve agreed as he thought about what Helena had confessed to him weeks prior.

“So where are they anyway?”

“In the shower.”

“Together?”

“Seriously Pete! Stop putting images I do not want into my head.” Claudia shuddered as she tried not to picture it.

“I highly doubt it Pete.”

“Hey, you never know, they might get whammied one day.”

“And I am leaving before you say anything more.” Claudia said before she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner the team converged in the living room for a game night, seeing as they were all home for once.

“Alright, what are we playing tonight?” Pete asked as he entered the room.

“Something that puts us all on even playing fields. No scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Boggle or Clue.” Said Claudia.

“That’s not fair.” Myka whined.

“We had this argument last time. You and HG have a massive advantage over the rest of us when we play those games. So we ruled them out of game night.”

“Fine. So what else is there?”

“Truth or Dare?” Pete asked excited.

“No!” Claudia and Myka agreed.

“Why not?”

“We agreed years ago to not play that with you again.” Myka said as she thought about it.

“What about an old reliable?” Abigail said as she grabbed the Monopoly box.

* * *

 

Over two hours later, it was down to Pete, Helena and Abigail. Helena was on the verge of bankruptcy. Myka was sitting next to her on the lounge; she had lost a few rounds prior after she landed on a property belonging to Pete. She whispered into Helena’s ear. “Once you’re done here, how about we try for round three in my room?” She then rose from the lounge and exited the room.

“Hey! No cheating!” Pete accused.

“How can I possibly come back from this? I’m one roll away from losing.”

“Well could you roll? The sooner I win the sooner I can sleep.”

“You mean when I win!” Abigail said and smiled at him.

Helena played her turn and lost to Abigail.

“I am calling it a night. Good luck Abigail.”

“Thank you. Goodnight HG.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later and Pete was close to losing to Abigail.

“Face it, i’ve got this.”

“I’m gonna land on Free Parking and then turn this game around.” He shook the dice. “Come on, lucky number seven.” He dropped the dice suddenly as they both heard Myka scream.

“Myka!” Pete ran for the stairs, Abigail close behind him.

As they got to the top of the stairs they saw Claudia and Steve at Myka’s door. Claudia was attempting to unlock it.

They all jumped back as the door swung open. Myka stood before them in black boy shorts and a camisole. Her hair was wild and they could see the bed behind her which was messed despite not being turned down. She quickly pulled the door against her, trying to block their view into the room.

“Mykes are you okay?” Pete asked concerned.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine!

“We heard you scream.”

“I saw a spider.” She glanced at Steve quickly, praying that he would not call her out on her lie.

“I’ve never heard you scream like that over a spider.”

“Well this one caught me off guard.”

“I bet it did.” Steve smirked which caused Myka to blush even more than she already was.

“Did you kill it?” Abigail asked. She was not a fan of spiders.

“Ah, yes!”

“Why was your door locked?” Claudia asked.

“What?”

“Your door? You never lock it.”

“I must have forgotten to unlock it after I changed into my sleepwear.” She looked at Steve again. He could not contain his smile anymore. He was now certain that Myka and Helena were together.

“We’ll let you get back to bed then.”

“Uh, yeah.  _Thanks_.” He nodded at her before heading back to his room.

“Yeah, i’m gonna follow. Night guys.” Claudia said as she entered her room.

“Night Claud.”

“Not to seem rude but i’m going to try and get some sleep.”

“Oh right! And I have a game to win.” Pete said as he remembered the Monopoly match.

“You mean lose.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Myka watched as they made their way down the stairs. She closed her door and locked it. As soon as she did she felt a naked body press into her back.

“If a spider can make you scream like that darling then I best try that again.” Myka turned around and pushed Helena to the bed as she removed what little clothing she had thrown on to answer the door.

“Oh you can  _definitely_  try that again but not until i’m done with you.”

“We’ll see.” She pulled Myka down and kissed her.

* * *

 


	2. The Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka sends a text to Claudia that was meant for Helena.

* * *

 

A few days later Pete and Myka were heading home from their current artifact retrieval when Myka’s phone went off.  She read the message on the screen before unlocking it. It was a message from Helena that read,  _“Missing you.”_  She smiled as she unlocked the phone. At the same moment that her phone unlocked a second message came through. She hadn't noticed it. It was a message from Claudia confirming their flight arrangements. Myka typed a message and pressed send.

* * *

 

Claudia did a double take as she read and reread the message on her phone. It read,  _“Missing you so much. I can’t wait until I can see that beautiful smile of yours.”_

“Uh, i’m pretty sure this was not meant for me.” Claudia said to Helena who was seated at the warehouse office table designing her latest gadget.

“What?” She asked as Claudia made her way towards her.

“I think Myka sent me this by mistake.” She handed Helena the phone. As she read it Claudia watched as a smile formed on her face.

“Are you sure this was not meant for you? You do have a lovely smile.” She laughed.

“Positive. Do you think she is seeing someone?” She looked at Helena trying to read her body language. She had been suspecting that there was more than just a friendship between Myka and Helena.

“I’m sure we would have noticed if she was.” She stated calmly.

Steve entered the office. Claudia turned to face him.

“Steve, Myka is seeing someone!” She said excited as she subtly indicated towards Helena.

“Really?” He looked at Helena and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me! Claudia is the one receiving suggestive messages.”

“Claud?” He asked confused.

“Myka text me this by mistake. I think it was meant for H.G.” She said as she took the phone from HG and handed it to Steve. He read the message and started laughing.

“You sure Claud? You do have a nice smile.”

“It was  _definitely_  not meant for me. If Myka is going to be texting any of us like that it is going to be HG.”

“Me? Why me?” She asked innocently.

“Oh come on. We can all see the unresolved sexual tension between you two.”

“There is no unresolved sexual tension between us.”

“Jinksy?” She looked at him, expecting him to confirm what they had all been suspecting for some time.

“She’s telling the truth.” He wasn’t lying. Any sexual tension between them was definitely resolved.

“That can’t be true! The two of you are constantly flirting with each other.”

“We aren’t  _constantly_  flirting.” She smirked.

“Uh huh! So you admit that you  _do_  flirt with her.” She pointed her finger at Helena. She was so sure that there was something going on with them, she couldn’t believe that it was simply a friendship.

“Of course.”

“So then this text must have been meant for you.”

“If it was meant for me then why is it that you received it?”

“She must have gotten us confused.”

“Yes because my name sounds and looks so similar to yours.”

“Or..” Steve said to stop the impending argument. “...Maybe the message wasn’t meant for either of you. Maybe Myka  _is_  seeing someone.” Steve said as he smiled at Helena. He knew that they were keeping the development in their relationship a secret from their friends, he wasn’t sure why but he decided that he wasn’t going to be the one to spill their secret.

“Yes, H.G!”

“Steve please tell her that I am not seeing Myka?”

“She really isn’t Claud.” He watched as the shock settled on her face.

“Well since it isn’t H.G, who did she intend to send that message to?”

“You two take a minute to figure it out, I’ll be right back.” She stood from her chair.

“Where are you going?”

“I am in need of something in the Archive room.” She stated simply and made her way past them. Leaving a very confused Claudia and highly amused Steve behind.

* * *

 

Myka and Pete were in the car on their way to the airport when Myka’s phone alerted her to an incoming call. Her face lit up when she saw Helena’s picture on the screen.

“Hello.”

“Hello darling.”

“Who’s that?” Pete asked.

“Helena.” Myka said as she rolled her eyes.

“Hi HG!”

“Hello Pete.” Helena laughed.

“She says hi.”

He nodded and continued driving.

“So darling, you miss Claudia’s smile?” She teased.

“Huh?” Myka asked confused.

“You might benefit from double checking who you send messages to in the future.”

“Oh no!” She suddenly felt her stomach drop.

“What?” Pete asked. He looked momentarily at Myka as a bright blush emerged on her face.

“I can’t believe I did that! Helena stop laughing!”

“I can only imagine how adorable that blush is looking on you right now.”

“Shut up!” She groaned but there was still a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I’m sorry love but it is amusing.” She continued to laugh.

“For you, yeah!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What am I going to do?”

“Have some fun of course.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” She ignored as Pete asked her what was going on again.

“She is under the impression that you were communicating with your secret lover.” She purred.

“I thought I was too. So do I just tell her that it was meant for you?”

“Where is the fun in that? I have an idea of how we can have a little fun with this.”

Helena explained what she had in mind. 

* * *

 

Claudia and Steve were seated at the table with the phone positioned in the middle of them. They had spent the past few minutes trying to figure out the possible lover until Steve asked her what she was going to do about the message. She thought about texting Myka and letting her know about the mistake but figured Myka would most likely be mortified by the slip up.

“We can pretend that we never saw it?” Claudia asked Steve as Helena stepped into the room.

“Where is the fun in that? Write back to her and pretend to be her lover.” Mischief was clear in her eyes as she looked at Steve.

“I can’t do that!”

“C’mon Claud, lighten up. It’ll be funny.” Steve smiled at Helena. He understood what she was up to and decided to play along.

“Yeah for you. It’s not your phone.”

“If she figures out she is messaging the wrong person then I will take full responsibility and assure her that you had no part of it.” She said as she sat in the seat across from Steve.

“That sounds fair.” Steve said as he looked at Claudia. She shook her head at him. He stuck his bottom lip out and attempted to pout at her. “Please?” He whined.

“Okay! But I am not typing anything.”

“I’ll do it. Hand me your phone.” Helena put her hand out and waited for Claudia to hand over her phone. Claudia reluctantly handed it to her.

“What are you going to say?”

“Something safe.  _‘What do you miss about my smile?’_ ” She pressed send.

“See Claud, that’s harmless.” He said attempting to reassure her.

“Yeah I guess so.” A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She was coming around to the situation, especially since she knew she would not receive any of the blame if found out.

They all froze as they heard the phone beep to alert them to a new message.

“What’s it say?” Steve asked. He saw Helena smirk as she read it.

_“I miss kissing it and the way it feels as it travels over my body.”_

“Holy frack! She  _is_  seeing someone!” Claudia said as she gawked at them. “How did we not know this?”

“She’s a  _Secret_  Service agent.  She’s trained to hide things.”

“Yeah but why wouldn’t she tell us?”

“It might be in the early stages. That or she is enjoying the thrills associated with a secret, sexual relationship.” Claudia raised an eyebrow at the statement which caused Helena to laugh. “Trust me darling, it’s exhilarating.”

“What are you writing?” Steve asked as they watched as Helena typed a quick message before she pressed send.

“I said,  _‘You will feel more than my lips on you when you return.’_  That isn’t going too far is it?”

“That is great.” Steve said laughing along with Helena.

“Surely she has to realise she is texting the wrong person?”

“Not if she is letting her imagination run wild.” The phone beeped again.

_“That better be a promise. I’ve been craving you for days.”_ Helena read and laughed.

“Now  _my_  imagination is running wild. I just pictured Myka’s sex life.” She shuddered.

“Did you enjoy it?” Helena asked and was met with a glare from Claudia.

_“Oh yeah, what do you crave about me?”_  Helena said as she typed the message. “This is fun.” She was really enjoying this new experience. She was aware that this was a popular thing people did these days but had yet to attempt sending messages of a sexual nature to Myka. She was pleasantly surprised to discover this side of Myka.

“Ask her something that will give us an indication as to who her mystery lover might be.”

“Soon.”

“So who do you think it is?” Steve asked. He was curious to know who Claudia thought Myka might be interested in other than Helena.

“You’re guess is as good as mine. I didn’t think Myka ever left the Warehouse.”

“Well apparently she does.”

 “I think it might be the electrician that was at the B&B last week. He was certainly not there to repair anything.” Helena winked at Steve.

“I thought he was gay? Pete told me he saw him flirting with you.”Claudia asked Steve.

“I wish.”

“Really?  She asked amazed. She was convinced he was interested in Steve.  _‘I guess I need to work on my gaydar.'_ She thought to herself.

“He’s straight unfortunately.”

“Huh. Atleast Myka has good taste cause did you see the abs on him? Wowzers!” Claudia started to fan herself down.

“Yes he did.” Helena laughed but before he could reply the phone beeped. They looked at her expectantly. She couldn’t contain her laughter. Steve noticed as a tinge of lust formed in her eyes.

_“The way you run your tongue along the shell of my ear and the way you nibble on my earlobe.”_

“That’s hot!”

_“What else?”_  she pressed send.

There was an instant reply. Helena shifted in her seat.

“What?”

“It says,” She smiled at them.  _“You’re warm breath on my nipples.”_

“OKAY! That’s enough! You cannot be sexting Myka!” Claudia rose from her chair and tried to grab the phone before Helena could reply.

“I’m not sexting her.” She handed over the phone after she sent her reply.

“Yes you are!” She looked at her phone and read Helena’s reply out loud,  _“I can’t wait to run my left hand over them as my right hand travels lower and lower until it is greeted by your warm heat.”_  “You were meant to find out who her lover is not help her....”  She struggled to say the words out loud.

“Get off?” Steve supplied as he teased her.

“Really Jinksy you’re gonna....” the phone beeped. Claudia looked at it and dropped the phone. “My eyes!! I _really_  wish I hadn’t read that.” Steve grabbed the phone from where it had fallen on the table and read the message. His eyes grew large as he handed the phone to Helena.

_“I want you inside me right now.”_ “That is delightful.”

“I think we should call it quits now.” Steve said. He decided that they had teased Claudia enough. Anymore and her head might explode.

“Yes I believe you are right.” She sent another message.

“What did you say?” Claudia asked wearily.

“I asked her to send a picture of herself to give me a preview of what to expect when she returns.”

“NO!” She turned pale.

“You didn’t?”

“I most certainly did.” She beamed at them.

“Give me the phone.” Helena grabbed it and quickly rose from the chair. She held the phone above her head.

“After.”

“HG! Do you really want to see that picture?” The phone beeped again.

Helena pulled the phone down and opened the picture. “My oh my.” She deleted the entire text history from Myka and handed the phone back to Claudia with a triumphant grin.

“Did she really send a picture?” Steve asked amazed.

“Are you sure you really want to know the answer?”

“I.. I don’t know.” He was afraid of what the answer might be.

“She has to know by now that she was texting my phone. Right?”

“If she had don’t you think she would have said something?”

“Well maybe Pete has her phone and is playing a prank?” Claudia said as she remembered that Myka was currently with Pete.

“That does sound far more likely.” Steve agreed not really thinking about what she had just said. He was trying hard not to think of Myka sending nude photos of herself.

“Exactly! It was him, case solved.”

“I think you will find that you are wrong.”

“Nope! I can’t think of Myka sexting anyone! Pete definitely, but Myka? No way!”

“Steve what do you think?”

“I... how about I ask Pete if he was sending messages from Myka’s phone? If he is lying then we will know it was him.”

“Deal. But I know I am right. Myka never leaves the Warehouse or the B&B unless she is on a mission and when she does leave she always goes out with one of us. There is no time in between for her to be having a bit on the side.” She stated convinced.

“Bit on the side?” Helena tilted her head as she pondered the odd expression.

“Yes, a secret lover.”

“So it’s settled. I ask Pete and until then we just act as though everything is normal?”

They all agreed before deciding to call it a day and headed home.

* * *

 

Myka and Pete entered the B&B after dropping the artifact off at the warehouse. They were just in time for dinner.

“Is that roast lamb I smell?” Pete said as he dropped his bag on the floor and made his way towards the dining room.

“Yes it is.” Abigail said as she set it down on the table. He moved quickly towards the table and was about to pull out a chair when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to see Claudia standing before him.

“Hey Claudia.” He smiled at her.

 “Hey Pete, I gotta ask you something.” Claudia grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the living room where Steve and Helena were seated.

“What’s going on?” He asked confused.

“Just gotta ask you something.”

“This is about what happened to the last Twinkie isn’t it?” He started to move backwards.

“You ate it?!”

“No!” He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Lie!” Claudia punched him in the shoulder.

“Ouch! You need to stay away from Myka.” He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

“We agreed to split it.”

“Enough about the cake. Ask him the question please so we can start dinner.” Helena said annoyed at their behaviour.

“Right!” She remembered the real reason why they were there. “Did you send any messages from Myka’s phone today?”

“You dragged me in here to ask that! Why?” He was relieved that they had cornered him to ask something so simple.

“Just answer it.”

“No, I haven’t touched her phone today.”

“Steve?” Claudia looked at him smugly, expecting to catch Pete lying.

“He’s telling the truth.” They watched as Claudia’s jaw dropped.

“What?! He can’t be. You sure your lie detecting thingy isn’t broken?”

“Seriously Claud, he’s telling the truth.”

“Why, what am I missing?” Pete asked confused.

“Hey guys, dinner is served.” Abigail said as she entered the room.   
Upon hearing this Claudia bolted from the room. She was not ready to answer his question until she had taken time to process the new information.

“Guys?”

“Let’s get dinner before it gets cold.” Steve said and made his way from the room.

“H.G?”

“Are you feeling alright Pete? Food was mentioned and you have yet to make your way towards it.” She laughed as she walked past him.

“Oh ha ha.” He followed after her. Once he had seen the spread on the table all thoughts of the odd behaviour were gone from his head. All he could think about was what food he would eat first.

* * *

 

Claudia was seated across from Myka and Helena. She had been averting Myka’s gaze for majority of the meal, much to Myka and Helena’s amusement.

“I am so glad it is the weekend.” Myka stated.

“You sound pleased. Do you have anything planned darling?”

Myka smiled at her as she placed her left hand on Helena’s knee and slowly moved it along her thigh. “Not exactly but spending the weekend in bed sounds amazing.” Her hand travelled higher.

At the mention of the word bed, Claudia began choking on her food.

“Claudia! Are you alright?” Myka smiled sweetly at her.

“I’m..” Cough “um.” Cough. “uh.” Cough, cough, cough. She took a large mouthful of her drink. “Fine. I’m fine.” She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and hoped everyone assumed it was because of the choking.

“Are you sure?” Abigail asked.

“Yeah, I just need to learn how to swallow.” Her eyes went large and she turned even redder. “Well I am done, I have something I need to work on for uh Artie. Excuse me.” She picked up her plate and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

“Is she okay?” asked Pete. He was convinced something was going on with her. He decided he would find out after dinner.

"She's fine apparently." Steve said trying to not to laugh.

Helena leaned into Myka and whispered in her ear. “If that hand goes any higher I shall not be held accountable for having my way with you on this very table.” Myka’s hand moved higher and applied pressure to where Helena desired it most. Helena moaned at the contact which caused everyone at the table to look at her.

“Uh, H.G, enjoying your food?” Pete asked amused.

“Very much. Dinner was fantastic.” She grabbed Myka’s hand and removed it from her lap.

“Absolutely delicious.” Myka agreed as she tried to hide her smirk from everyone. Steve saw it and realised what was going on. He smiled and shook his head at his friend’s behaviour.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up from after dinner. Claudia tells Pete about the text and the two of them set out to discover who the mystery lover is.


	3. Covert Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia and Pete team up to uncover who Myka's mysterious lover is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had no plans to write smut, it just happened again. I'm not sure what to do after this chapter as it can kind of flows onto my story, "The Bull, The Buckle and a Brit in a Tree." I'll see if my muse strikes again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter even though it is lacking in the humor of the previous chapters.

 

 

After Pete had finished his second helping of ice-cream he made his way upstairs. He knocked on Claudia’s door and waited for her to reply before he entered.

“Are you okay Claud? You seemed a little off at dinner.”

“Shut the door and take a seat.”

“What’s going on?” He asked concerned.

“Myka is seeing someone!” She blurted out.

“Yeah right.” He laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“What makes you think she would even be seeing someone?”

“She sent me a text saying she missed my smile that was clearly meant for someone else.”

“That doesn’t prove anything. You do have a nice smile.” He teased.

“Thanks. She went on to text some really sexual things.” She blushed.

“Prove it.” He asked as he stood. He was intrigued to see if there really was a fun side to Myka.

“I can’t, H.G. deleted it after Myka sent her a picture of herself.”

“Nah! Not Myka. I’d expect that from H.G. but never Mykes.” He said in disbelief. “I bet the text was meant for H.G.”

“I thought that too but Steve swears she was telling the truth when we asked if she was with Myka.”

“This isn’t making any sense. My vibes go insane whenever the two of them are in the same room. There is definitely something between them.”

“Yeah and it’s called friendship unfortunately.”

“If it isn’t H.G then who is Myka  _supposedly_  seeing?” He said using air-quotes for emphasis.

“She  _is_  seeing someone.  I just don’t know who it is.” She sighed.

“How would she even find time to see anyone?”

“Apparently she doesn’t spend as much time reading as we thought. We leave her in the library for hours but she could really be meting up with someone.”

“That sounds plausible. But Myka would have told me if she was seeing someone.” He was convinced he was right.

“Ask her then.”

“Alright.” He said as he strode from the room.

He knocked on Myka’s door.

“Hey Pete. What’s up?” She asked as she opened the door.

“I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sure.” She smiled at him.

“We’re friends right? We tell each other things?”

“Where’s this going Pete?” They both turned  and noticed as Helena entered the hallway from the stairway.

“H.G!” He said excited.

“Pete?” She asked tentatively.

“Are you seeing anyone H.G?”

“Are you asking her out?” Myka asked. She felt her stomach drop at the thought.

“No! Just curious to know if my friends are happy in their love lives.”

“Why?” Helena asked as she looked at Myka.

“Well are you?”

“What?”

“Seeing anyone?”

“A lady never tells.” She winked at him as she made her way past him.

“What kind of an answer is that?” He whined.

“One that will drive you crazy trying to find out the truth to it.” She laughed as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom. “What about you Pete, are you engaging in any sexual escapades?”

Myka groaned at the question as she knew the answer to the question. Pete had spent the night with a lady whilst they were on the hunt for their last artifact.

“I just so happened to have enjoyed the company of a very beautiful lady only lastnight.”

“Really?” She scoffed.

“What! I’ll have you know that  _this_  is appealing to ladies.”

Myka laughed. “Well what about you Mykes? Anyone special in your life currently?” The smile dropped off her face as she realised what he was asking. She was beginning to think that he knew. She looked at Helena who mouthed the word ‘No’ at her.

“No. No one.” Her voice was calm as she said it but Pete had noticed the shift in her body language. It was all the convincing he needed to know that Myka was indeed seeing someone.

“Sucks to be you then.” He playful chided as he quickly dodged the expectant punch and headed back to Claudia’s room.

Helena smirked at Myka before she turned around and entered her room leaving the door open. Myka promptly followed.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe i’m saying this but you are right Claud. Myka  _is_  seeing somebody!”

“She told you?” Claudia asked shocked.

“No. She denied seeing anyone but I could just tell she was hiding something.”

“Who could it be?”

“I don’t know but we are going to find out.” He smiled at her mischievously.

“Dude, what are you thinking?”

“Time for a little covert operation.”

“Which will involve?”

“We follow Myka this weekend to see if she meets up with anyone.”

“This isn’t a major breach of privacy is it?”

“It’s not like you are reading her messages to determine who she is seeing. If we get caught I will convince her that it was an attempt to teach you a bit of Secret Service training. But we won’t get caught.” He stated sure of himself.

They spent most of the night plotting how they were going to discover the identity of her mysterious lover.

* * *

 

Helena awoke to the feeling of a warm body pressed into her right side. She smiled as she felt a kiss on her collarbone.

“Good morning darling.”

Myka lifted her head from its place on Helena’s shoulder and planted a kiss on her lips. “Good morning.” She smiled as she kissed her again.

“Mmmm, I could get use to waking up like this.” She rolled onto her side and pulled Myka closer to her.

“What, with me naked in your bed after a night of glorious sex?”

“Certainly that. But I was referring to waking up to have you lying in my embrace.”

Myka leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer. She poured her unspoken feelings into it and could feel Helena doing the same. She pulled back to look her in the eyes. They were filled with such warmth and love. Myka brushed a loose strand of hair away from Helena’s face. As she did Helena placed a soft kiss on her palm before interlocking her fingers with Myka’s.

“I love the weekends for this very reason.”

“Neither one of us has to sneak back to our rooms before the others wake.”

“I’d like to...” she cut herself off, afraid of saying anything more.

“You’d like to what?”

“I’d like to wake up to you in my bed more often.” She said barely loud enough for Helena to hear.

“Are you asking me to share your bed more permanently?”

“I’m asking you to share it for good.” She looked her in the eyes nervously.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Helena kissed her passionately as she rolled Myka onto her back to continue where they had stopped the night before.

* * *

 

Pete was eating a late breakfast when Claudia had finally made her way downstairs to join him.

“So what did you find out?”

“Find out about what?” Steve asked as he entered the room after arriving home from a run. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Myka’s mystery man.” He said through a mouthful of cereal.

“Not you too.” He rolled his eyes.

“Come on Jinksy, don’t you want to know who it is?” Claudia asked.

“Honestly, no. If she wanted us to know about her private life she’d tell us herself. When she is ready!”

“That could take months and I can’t last that long pretending not to know that something is up.”Pete said as he refilled his bowl of cereal.

“Why don’t you just tell her that you know?”

“I will once I get hardcore proof.”

“And that text isn’t proof enough?” He asked confused.

“No way! I need to have a name.”

“How do you plan on learning who it is?”

“Well we figured that she has plans to meet up with whoever it is this weekend, so we just track her movements until we catch her out.” Claudia said as she sat across from Pete.

“You do know that is considered stalking right?”

“It’s not stalking. Pete is going to teach me how the Secret Service tracks a perp.”

“Myka is not a perp.”

“For this exercise she is.” She smiled at him excitedly.

“You have it all figured out don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“You should join us?”

“As disastrous as that sounds, i’m gonna pass.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me Claudster.”

* * *

 

“Pete we have movement.” She paused the videogame they were playing to look at the alert flashing on her computer screen. It showed that Myka’s phone had left the B&B and was currently on the move.

“Where’s she headed?”

“Not sure but it looks like she is heading to Featherhead?”

“Anyone with her?”

“Give me a sec.” She started typing away at her computer, she was checking to see if there were any other phones in the vicinity of Myka’s. There were two. “Steve and H.G. are with her.”

“Maybe they are dropping Myka off to meet up with the guy or she might try and sneak away from them.”

“We have to see for ourselves.” She grabbed her computer and jacket and walked out of her room.

“Where are you going?”

“We are following them.”

“Alright! Operation Myka’s Mystery Man is a go!”

“I never agreed on that name.”

* * *

 

Pete and Claudia had followed the signal to a shopping complex. They were in the parking lot deciding what their next move would be.

“You can never tell Artie I did this.”

“Did what?” She turned her computer screen towards him revealing several video feeds. “Whoa! Is that?”

“Yep. I’ve hacked into the malls security feed.” She stated proudly.

“Can you see them?”

“Running facial recognition now.” It took a few moments. “There!” She enlarged the screen so they could see it better. It showed Steve, Helena and Myka standing out the front of the cinema’s entrance.

“Hey hey hey! Isn’t that?”

“The electrician!” They watched as a rather handsome man joined them, he kissed Myka on the cheek then did the same to Helena before shaking Steve’s hand.

“Well it’s not him, he is gay.”

“No, Steve said he isn’t.”

“I saw him flirting with Steve.”

“You must have been seeing something else cause Steve insists he is straight. H.G. actually thinks that he might be the guy Myka is seeing.”

Pete pondered the new information for a moment. He knew what he had seen.

“Pete! He was fixing something in Myka’s room last week.” She almost dropped her computer as she remembered the new information.

“That doesn’t prove anything. I’m telling you Claud, he  _is_  gay.”

“Even though Steve insists he isn’t?”

“My vibes are telling me that he has a thing for Steve. Look at that body language, he’s into Steve.” He pointed to the screen, it was clear that he was into Steve.

“I don’t see it.”

“I’ll make a bet with you that he is gay.”

“Loser cleans the winners laundry for two weeks?”

“You’re on!” They shook on it. They watched as the group entered the cinema lobby.

“They’re gonna be in there for the next hour or two. There’s an arcade in there. Think you can beat me at Laser Tag?”

“Of course!” Pete scoffed.

* * *

 

Pete and Claudia got so caught up in the games that they lost track of time.

“That little punk tripped me on purpose!” Pete whined as he limped through the Laser Tag lobby.

“Just face it Pete. I’m better at this than you.”

“I demand a rematch!”

“You can barely walk, how do you expect to make it through another round?”

“Fine. But next time we are here we are having a rematch.”

“Sure, it’ll be fun to beat you again.” She laughed as he faked glared at her.

 “All this running around has made me hungry. I could go for a chilli dog.”

“No! I am not riding all the way home in a car with you after eating that.”

“Oh crap! What’s the time?”

“Eleven, why?”

“We forgot about Myka.”

“Shit!” She pulled out her phone and searched to see where Myka was. “She’s on her way home, only H.G. and Steve are with her.”

“Good! You keep tracking her, i’m gonna get some food and then we can leave.” He limped towards the nearest food establishment.

* * *

 It was after midnight by the time they made it home. Claudia confirmed that they were all home and that no other phones were present in the B&B.

“I’m gonna see if Steve is still up and ask him how Myka’s date went.”

“Still telling you that he is gay.”

“Who’s gay?”

“Myka!!” He squealed and jumped as she stood in the kitchen doorway holding a bowl of strawberries.  “Steve! Steve is gay.” He said quickly, hoping that she had not heard any mention of a date.

“Yes, he is.” She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s going on?”

“We just got back from Featherhead. What did you get up to tonight?”

“I went to the cinema in Featherhead with Steve and Helena. What were you two doing in Featherhead?”

“Kicking Pete’s ass at Laser Tag!”

“Not true!”

“It’s true. He even cried at one stage.” She laughed.

“That was ONE tear of  _pain_! I busted my ankle.” He said to Myka who was laughing at their antics.

“Well it sounds like you had a fun evening.” She started to make her way up the stairs when Claudia noticed a bottle in the back pocket of her jeans.

“Mykes is that chocolate syrup in your pocket?” Myka froze on the spot. She felt her cheeks instantly warm as she slowly turned around and smiled shyly at them.

“Uh yeah.. it is.”

“What kinky things are you getting up to?” Pete wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She just rolled her eyes at him. “I thought you didn’t eat sugar?”

“It doesn’t count if it’s on a fruit.” She turned quickly and ran up the stairs away from them.

They stood on the bottom of the steps laughing at her behaviour.

* * *

 

It was a little after sunrise on Sunday morning. Helena had ended up in Myka’s room this time. They were both sleeping peacefully; Myka had an arm draped over Helena’s stomach holding her in place. A loud buzzing noise woke them from their slumber.

“What is that blasted noise?”

“Make it stop.” Myka groaned still half asleep. Helena turned her head towards the noise. She grabbed the Farnsworth from the bedside table and opened it quickly.

“What!!?”

“You’re not Myka.” Artie grumbled.

“You’re observation skills astound me.” She said sarcastically.

“What are you doing with her Farnsworth?”

“Answering it.” She stated frustrated.

“That’s not what I meant.” Realising he was not going to get a serious answer from her he decided to let it go. “Nevermind, we have a ping. Inform the others that I will be there in ten.” He hung up.

She closed the Farnsworth and flopped back down on the bed. She kissed Myka on the forehead. “We have to get up now.”

“Don’t wanna.” She pulled Helena tightly against her and buried her head into her chest. Helena laughed as she extracted herself from Myka.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” She kissed her before leaving the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“We have a ping and I am going to wake the others.” She pulled her pyjama pants on.

“One last kiss?” Helena returned to her and gave her a quick kiss. As she pulled away, Myka grabbed her and pulled her on top of her. The kiss quickly intensified. Helena stopped it as she felt Myka’s hands travel lower.

“We have a ping darling.” Myka pouted. “We  _will_  continue this later.”

Myka watched as Helena left the room.

* * *

 

They were all gathered around the kitchen island as Artie informed them about the ping.  
Claudia took a mouthful of her coffee before spitting it out as she noticed a hickey on Myka’s right shoulder.

“Claudia?”

“You right Claud?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Thought I swallowed a fly. Sorry. Continue Artie.”

* * *

 

After it was determined that Pete, Myka and Helena would be sent to retrieve the artefact they went to pack their things before they set off. As Pete came back downstairs Claudia called out for him to join her in the living room, away from everyone.

“What’s up?” He asked as he entered the room.

“I win the bet!” She stated smugly.

“How?”

“Have you seen the hickey on Myka’s neck?!”

“What!?” He asked shocked.

“Yeah. It’s there and i’m just shocked as you.”

“So it really is him?”

“Yup!”

“Nah that can’t be right.” He was certain that he was right.

“Then who left a lovebite on her neck?”

“Someone else, it has to be.”

“Face it man. I win!”

“Until she confirms it then the bet is still on.” He slugged his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the driveway.

“Just prolonging the inevitable!” She yelled after him.

* * *

 

Pete couldn’t help himself; he had to point it out to Myka.

“So Mykes, nice hickey.” He couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched as she quickly reached to cover the spot with her right hand and turned a bright shade of pink.

“Ah, I....I...” She closed her mouth and tried to focus on driving.  Helena leaned over from the backseat of the car and pulled Myka’s hand away from her neck.

“Oh good! I was afraid I hadn’t sucked for long enough.”

Pete quickly turned around from the passenger seat and stared at Helena shocked. She smiled at him innocently. “You did it?!!”

“Yes. We were playing Truth or Dare lastnight with Steve and his friend. That was my dare.” She pointed to Myka’s neck.

“You played Truth or Dare without me? Not cool!” He asked hurt.

“You know why we don’t play with you?”

“I told you I wouldn’t use artifacts again.” He whined.

They continued driving in silence for a few more miles before Pete spoke again.

“So did you enjoy it?” He asked Myka and saw the blush deepen. “You did!” He laughed as he poked her. She slapped his hand away playfully as she laughed along with him. “So who is Steve’s friend?”

“Do you remember the electrician that was at the B&B last week?” Myka asked him.

“Yeah the guy that was flirting with Steve? Was Steve on a date lastnight?”

“Yes.”

“I knew it!” They looked at him questioningly. “That he was gay. Claudia thinks he is straight.”

“You made a bet with her didn’t you?” Myka asked knowingly.

“Maybe.” He continued to laugh. He typed a quick text and sent it to Claudia.

“ _H.G. was dared to give Myka a hickey while she was out with Steve and his GAY friend.”_

_“We’ll settle this when you get back.”_   Claudia replied.

* * *

 

It was the very early hours of Wednesday morning. Claudia had been working nonstop at the warehouse to find any info on the artifact that the others were still hunting. Artie had ordered her to go home a little after 1am. She dragged herself up the stairs, through the dark. She was almost at her bedroom door when she bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. I am. I should have turned the lights on.” She froze as she realised that she didn’t know the voice. “Who are you!?”She demanded.

“Brad! I’m a friend of Steve’s.”

She reached for the hallway light and turned it on. She took in the sight before her. A tall man with light brown hair and a chiseled jaw was standing before her in only his underwear. She couldn't resist letting her eyes roam over his toned upper body. She averted her eyes from going any lower.

“You’re the electrician! What are you doing here practically naked in the middle of the night?”

“I thought my lack of clothing would have been obvious.” He shrugged.

“Myka isn’t here.” She suddenly realised that since she wasn’t there that he must be here for the only other female currently home.  “You’re cheating on her with Abigail!?” She accused.

“What? No! You have it all wrong.” He tried to calmly reassure her.

“So you’re not sleeping with Abigail?”

“No. I’m gay.”

“Gay?” she asked confused. It was late and her mind was ready to crash at any moment.

“Yes.”

“Steve said you were straight.”

“He thought I was. Myka set us up.”

“So you and Steve are..”

“Seeing each other, yeah.” He watched as she finally understood what was going on. “Could you point me towards the bathroom?”

“What? Oh yeah! It’s the door to the left of Steve’s room.”

“Thanks.” He left her standing there as he scurried away.

She entered her room and fell on her bed exhausted. She was going to have a serious talk with Steve in the morning.

* * *

 

“Morning Claud!”He smiled as she entered the kitchen.

“You’re happy.”

“No more than usual”

“You sure, cos I know that if i’d woken up to that body in my bed, i’d be smiling like that too.” She smirked at him.

“What?”

“I ran into you’re electrician friend with benefits in the hallway lastnight.”

“I’m so sorry about that.” He tried to hide his blush from her.

“Don’t be, i’m not complaining. I can’t believe you thought he was straight though.”

“It’s not like he was wearing a sign or anything.”

“From what I saw he hardly wears anything at all.” She laughed. Seeing her so relaxed and accepting, Steve laughed with her. “So are you going to see him again?”

“Yeah I think so. We’re gonna see how things go.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

After ruling Brad out as being Myka’s mystery lover, Claudia had spent the day re-evaluating the facts. She thought back to Myka’s hickey, she had been wondering if Helena really had been dared to do it. She had to ask Steve to confirm her suspicions.

“Hey Jinksy, we’re you playing Truth and Dare with Myka and H.G. on Saturday night?” She asked casually.

“No why?”

“You positive you or Brad did not dare H.G to do anything?”

“Positive. Why?

“Just, uh something I have to get to the bottom of. I gotta check into something.” She left him in the aisle to finish his inventory as she made her way to the office.

* * *

 

“Who holds the record for most snags?! Pete does.” He sang as he entered the warehouse office holding a Static bag.

“Dude, H.G. holds the record, you aren’t even close.”

“I was referring to Warehouse  _13_  agents.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Where are H.G and Myka?” Artie asked.

“They were looking a little tired so I dropped them off at the B&B. Here you go Artie, one Lucky Rabbit’s foot, which brings the wearer a serious amount of bad luck. Go figure.”

“If they’re tired then why aren’t you?” Claudia asked curious.

“I might have had a few energy drinks.”

“Well you can burn that energy off by filling in your artefact report. And you can go to the Brunswick Aisle and retrieve Marion Jacobs’ microphone.”

“Can’t I get to it later?” Pete whined.

“On it.” Claudia grabbed a tablet computer and waved goodbye to Pete as she left the room.

“Now.”

* * *

 

Myka and Helena entered the B&B and discovered that they had the place to themselves.

“I’m going to get a drink, would you like anything from the kitchen?”

“No thank you darling, i’ll put our bags away and meet you in the library.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

Myka made her way to the library with a bottle of water in her hand. She entered the small room to find that Helena was not there yet. She turned around to see where she was only to find Helena standing in the doorway looking at her.

There was a look of raw desire filling her eyes. It set a fire low in Myka’s stomach.

“Helena?” she asked cautiously.

“Yes darling?” she purred as she walked towards her.

“What are you doing?”

“I think you know exactly what I am doing.” She whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately. She quickly pulled Myka’s shirt from her pants before undoing the button and zipper of her pants.

“We can’t do this here.” Helena pushed her backwards until her back made contact with a bookshelf. She placed her hand inside Myka’s underwear, running it along soft curls before being met with wet heat. They both moaned at the contact.

“I believe you’re body disagrees.” She smirked at her as she slowly circled Myka’s opening before inserting two fingers into her causing Myka to throw her head back against a shelf.

Myka pulled Helena in for a kiss. She sucked her lip into her mouth and bit it. She ran her tongue over it to soothe it and was met by Helena’s tongue. Helena started thrusting into her, slowly at first but each moan that escaped Myka’s lips spurred her to increase her efforts.

Helena lifted Myka off her feet and leaned her full weight into the shelf. Myka rapped her legs tightly around Helena. The new position caused each thrust to hit just the right spot each time Myka lowered herself onto Helena’s hand.

“Yes... there!” Helena increased her speed. She felt as Myka’s walls clenched around her fingers. She held her tight as she came down from her orgasm. Once Myka opened her eyes, Helena removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, she watched the fire ignite in those green eyes as she licked Myka’s taste from her fingers. Myka kissed her, she moaned as she tasted herself on Helena’s tongue. She returned her feet to the ground and pushed Helena against the desk in the corner of the room.

“These. Off. Now.” She said between kisses as she pulled the belt loose from Helena’s pants. Helena quickly underdid her zipper and lowered her underwear and pants, letting them pool at her feet before stepping out of them. Myka pushed her back against the desk and lifted her onto it. She tore Helena’s shirt open, sending buttons flying into the room and made quick work of undoing her bra. Helena quickly discarded the items so she sat before Myka in only her socks. Myka stepped back to take in the sight before her. Helena was panting, a sheen of sweat glistening over her skin. Her hair was tussled, lips swollen, nipples erect and a noticeable wetness was present between her legs. Myka thought she looked absolutely stunning. She took a moment to decide where to start first.

“You are so beautiful.” She kissed her on the lips and marked a trail of wet kisses down her throat. She nipped at a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear which caused a breathy moan to escape Helena’s lip. Helena felt Myka smile against her throat before she moved lower.

She ran her tongue over a nipple as she rapped an arm around Helena and pulled her against her. Helena arched into her, hoping for friction where she needed it most. She arched further when she felt Myka bite down on her nipple. “Myka!”

She gave the other nipple the same treatment. She moved lower, leaving a trail of heated kisses along her stomach. She released her hold on Helena so she could clear the table before instructing her to lie down.

She continued to move lower until she could feel Helena’s heat on her face. She placed a soft kiss on her folds, causing Helena to gasp. Myka kissed Helena’s thigh and started to move lower along her leg, teasing her.

“Myka!”

“Something you need Helena?”

“Yes! I need your mouth on me. Please.” Myka smirked at having made Helena beg. It was not an easy task to accomplish.   
She kissed her way back up her leg, pausing when she was at her apex again. Helena lifted her head from the table and looked her in the eye. Myka smiled as she lowered her tongue into Helena’s heat and ran her tongue from her entrance to her clit. She repeated the action over and over, causing Helena to thrust against her as she moaned uncontrollably. Myka inserted two fingers into her, tilting them upwards with each thrust. She continued to stroke her tongue between her folds, circling her clit. She picked up the pace as she felt Helena getting closer to climax. She sucked her clit into her mouth which caused Helena to scream out in ecstasy as she came, rising from the table before collapsing on it exhausted. Myka continued to stroke her clit with her tongue until she felt Helena’s hand in her hair, pushing her away.

“No more darling. I need time to recover from  _that_.” She panted. Myka placed a final kiss on her folds before climbing on top of her and kissing her. “I could use that drink now.” They both laughed as Myka picked up the bottle from the floor and handed it to her.

“Once you can feel your legs again, come find me.” She raised an eyebrow at her as she started to undo the buttons of her shirt. She smiled at her and left the room.

* * *

 

After hearing that Helena and Myka were alone in the B&B, Claudia decided to investigate her suspicions. She brought up the video feed from inside the B&B. She set the time to play from when she thought Myka and Helena might have arrived home. A minute later she saw them enter the front door. She sped it up until she saw Helena standing in the entrance to the library.

“Holy frak! I knew it.” She smiled as she watched Helena kissing Myka. She looked away from the screen as she noticed Steve and Abigail walking towards her. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Claudia, what you doing?” Steve asked.

“Retrieving something for Artie.” She looked back at the screen before they got any closer. “Shit!” She frantically tried to close the window as she saw Helena with her hand in Myka’s pants. “Shit shit shit!” She closed it just in time.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Uh...” She couldn’t get the image out of her head.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Abigail said.

“Uh, i’m gonna get this to Artie before he gets too annoyed.”

“Claud?” Her cheeks were almost as dark as her hair.

“Claudia?”

She started sprinting back towards the office with her computer under one arm and the microphone in her hand.

* * *

 

Claudia had been unusually quiet for the rest of the afternoon. She was in the car with Pete travelling home. He had been getting a weird vibe from her and decided to ask her about it.

“You okay? I’m getting an odd vibe from you.”

“I’m fine. Just saw something I really wish I hadn’t.” She shuddered as the image re-emerged in her head.

“What?”

“I’d rather not share. But thanks.. you know.. for caring.”

“Of course. But you know you can tell me anything?”

“I know. I’ll be fine.” “I hope” she said so quiet that he didn’t hear.

Pete decided to break the tension with humor.

“I believe you owe me something.” He smiled at her.

“Huh?” She asked confused.

“The bet.”

“Ugh!” She groaned.

“Just a little warning, my socks have been extra ripe lately according to Myka and H.G.” At the mention of his socks and the two people she was trying to get out of her head, she decided that she could turn the tables on the bet.

“How about double or nothing?”

“What are we betting on?”

“That Myka is seeing H.G.”

“There is no way that they are together. Steve has already confirmed it. But if you really want to do my laundry for a month then i’ll be more than happy to take that bet.” He put his hand out and shook hers.

“I am going to win this one for  _sure_. And when I do you will be begging to clean the Gooery again.” She smiled at him knowing that she had it won. She just had to find a way to prove it to him that wasn’t as shocking or graphic to him as it was to her. 


End file.
